Electricity in Ponyville: Part 2, Vinyl's eyes
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: *ALTERNATE TITLE* When Octavia arrives in Ponyville, she is unexpectdly visited by her idle: DJ Pon-3. When the DJ recruits her and subsequently has feelings for her, what will happen? Rated T for mild language. I do not own MLP: FIM, all rights reserved


The earth pony looked up.

She had been walking for what seemed like _days._

She looked down on the town her sister, and now her cousin, took residence in.

It was all very nice, the little thatched-roof houses, the trees, the birds singing.

It was unlike crowded Manehattan.

She sighed.

She was going to like it here.

* * *

><p>Static was flying lazily about.<p>

He had been looking for a home for the past few days, since it was becoming uncomfortable to live in Pinkie's guest bedroom.

The Cakes had insisted, but no, he was going to get his own home, right here in Ponyville.

He flew lazily over Mr. Breezy's fan shop, and towards Kingpin's Bowling Alley.

After a little more searching, his wings were tired, so he sat down on a building that sat behind the main street. It didn't appear to be a shop.

As soon as he touched down on the thatched-roof, it caved in with a crash!

As the dust cleared, Static realised he was in an old wearhouse-An unused one by the looks of it.

Perfect!

* * *

><p>Static had dropped in to see the mayor.<p>

It was his! The old wearhouse had been out of use for sometime, and it was cheaper to give it to the pegasus than to tear it down.

He flew happily back to his former residence, deed in mouth.

He landed on the balcony he had become familiar with and walked inside.

Sure enough, there was Pinkie Pie, playing with Gummy, her little toothless alligator.

"Oh hey, Static!" She said as she bounced up.

He spit out the deed and it unrolled itself on the floor.

"What's that?" Asked Pinkie, turning her head sideways.

"My new house." Said Static slickly.

"You're going to live on _that? _It's kind of small, don't ya think?"

Static chuckled and nuzzled his cousin.

"Pinkie, that's the deed to my house. It says I own it."

"Ohhhh, why didn't ya say so?"

"Wanna help me move some of this stuff over there?" He said, indicating the now overflowing mound of items in his used guest bedroom.

"Okey dokey loki!"

A few minutes later, Static had borrowed a cart from Apple Jack and was walking slowly down the main street, his cart loaded with his posessions and Pinkie, who was still playing with Gummy.

Finally, they reached the alley that lead to the wearhouse, and Pinkie hopped off.

Static put a box full of a few autographed posters on his back and brought it inside.

The wearhouse had alot of things in it, and he had decided to leave them where they lay.

Pinkie was interested in this, and as Static climbed the stairs, she wondered over to an old cello.

"Hey! This reminds me of Octavia!" She said happily.

Static remembered. Octavia was Pinkie Pie's sister, her coat was gray, her eyes purple. Her cutie mark was that of a treble clef-She was a fancy musician. She played at big events, like the Grand Galloping Gala and the Wonderbolts Derby.

"Hey, have you heard from her lately?"

He was surprised by the question.

"No, why?"

As if on cue, and out of the blue, Derpy Hooves, the mail pegasus, burst in through the door of the old building.

"Telegram!" She said, then hurried off to do her other errands.

Pinkie wondered over and opened it with her snout as Static came back down the stairs.

"Who's it from?"

"Octavia!"

_Well, __**that**__ was ironic.. _He thought.

Pinkie read the little white paper.

"Dear sister and cousin,

After spending many years in Manehattan I have decided to come visit you in Ponyville to see what it's like. If I like it enough, I might move there to be with you two. If you could be a dear and get me some living situation, then I would be very happy. As I am writing you this, I am preparing to leave, and should get to Ponyville about 3 hours after you get this.

Yours truly-

Octavia"

"That it?"

"Yeah.."

Pinkie turned around. Static was now standing next to her, reading the telegram for himself.

"_Living situation_? What's she mean by that?"

"I dunno, Octavia was always good with words, being all fancy and stuff" Replied Pinkie as her little pink mane bounced as she spoke.

"Well, we'll have to deal with that later." Said Static, heading for the door. "Help me with these boxes."

"Okey dokey loki!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Static was pretty happy with what he had done with the place.<p>

Using alot of furniture from downstairs, he had made a pretty comfortable little abode. In one corner, he had a bed with red blankets and a white down pillow, which was right next to a window. He had placed an alarm clock on the windowsill to help him keep the time, which he was always forgetting.

He had found a large recliner downstairs, and, after much effort, had finally gotten it up the stairs. Pinkie had gone home long ago. This was now against the opposite wall, pointing towards the fireplace which he now had lit. He also had a comfortable sofa, which, thank Celstia, was upstairs, by the fire for when Rainbow was over. In another corner, he had placed a television, which somehow still worked. In front of this, he had placed a loveseat, which had also been upstairs.

In another corner, there was a small bar area, which he had filled with old Sasparilla and wine bottles he had found in a casket downstairs. He had polished the surface, and it was now all shiny, with bar stools and everything. A radio was sitting on the bar, telling the news about the wonderbolts next stop on their tour: Phillydelphia.

As if he cared. He walked over and shut it off. He layed down on the sofa and got comfortable.

He was about to travel to dream-land when there was a crash into his house.

He had forgotton to mend that hole, and now there was a blue heap on his floor.

Blue heap? "Rainbow?"

"Static?" Dash was surprised. "What are you doing here with all this..stuff?"

"Well, I found this place, and I needed a house, and the mayor said yes, why?"

"Well, uh..." Damn! She had wanted a place to put her training equipment, which was lying somewhere in her cloud home.

"Well, that's an interesting story..." She finally said, while looking around the room. Static's one room apartment looked good-Everything was neat and well organized. She wished she had thought of that.

Static laid back on his sofa, his tail sticking lazily over the side.

Dash came over and sat down next to him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you'll have to stop camping out at my house."

"What, you don't like me being in your home?"

Dash chuckled. Her coltfriend was always a joker. Just like Pinkie, but less out in the open. She liked that about him.

She looked over.

"Is that sasparilla?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where'd ya get that?"

"Downstairs."

"What's downstairs?"

"Alot of stuff."

Dash hopped up from her position on the sofa and trotted down the stairs, Static lazily following her.

She was shocked. The last time she had been here, as a philly, the place was empty. She had kept in her mind in case she ever needed somewhere to put her stuff, which she had never had much of.

Old things layed in piles against every wall, some covered in sheets, other large boxes full of saddlebags and the occasional flight glasses, along with maps, quills, and everything else you could think of.

She walked between the isles of things.

"So the mayor just let you _have _this stuff?"

"Guess she didn't know about it.."

"Well, there's som-"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her, there was a glass case. And what should be in that case?

A Wonderbolts Flight Suit.

"!" She yelled.

"What?" Said Static as he wondered over, and his mouth dropped.

"Is that what I think it is?" He finally said.

"That's an original Wonderbolts Flight Suit!"

Both of them just stared. It was indeed an original Wonderbolts Flight Suit.

"So, wait..." Began Static.

"If this is here..."

"..Then the rest of this stuff must belong to the wonderbolts!" He finished finall, looking around.

Dash untucked her wings and floated a few feet off the ground towards the wall at the other end of the building. She dusted it off, revealing the wonderbolts insignia.

She almost squeeled in joy. This was a wonderbolts wearhouse, and her coltfriend owned it!

Before they could find anymore neat stuff, the door to the building flew open and Pinkie stepped in.

"Hey, Dashie!"

"Hey, Pinks."

"Static! We gotta get going. Octavia's almost here!"

"Okay, cousin."

The stallion looked back at all the stuff that was covered in dust. _Later. _He thought.

The trio trotted off towards Sugarcube Corner to prepare the party for Octavia.

On the way, Dash flew up to Static and whispered in his ear.

"Hey! Who's Octavia?"

"She's Pinkie Pie's sister."

"Sister?"

"They're completely different."

"Oh..."

Dash didn't know Pinkie had a sister...

* * *

><p>Later, the grey earth pony strode through the streets, her heavy cello on her back.<p>

She had learend to play as a little filly, and had loved music ever since.

Now, she walked happily along, trying to find the place where her sister had told her to go.

'Sugarcube Corner.'

She looked up. Sure enough, there was the sweet shop.

Octavia walked in, tired after her long walk.

_"SURPRISE!" _

The earth pony jumped back in fright, her cello almost tipping her over.

There was her sister, a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, Octy!" Said Pinkie Pie in that little voice of hers.

Octavia hadn't seen Pinkie in a while, but she never forgot her personality. Why hadn't she predicted this?

"I hope you weren't _too _surprised, but I just _had _to throw this party just for you, because your my sister, and that's really special, and we're friends, and since you were comin-"

Static came up behind his cousin and put a hoof on her to tell her to stop.

He spoke in his cool voice. "Hey, Octavia."

Octavia looked up at the colt standing in front of her now. She enjoyed his company. It was a nice refresher from Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, guys." She said in a voice similar to Static's, but higher.

Her purple eyes looked around the room. There was a large banner that read 'Welcome Octavia!', a drinks table, a bowl of punch, and other ponies standing around waiting to greet her.

Octavia wondered off to meet the locals while Static went to get a drink.

Octavia moved very slowly, but gracefully, with her cello off her back, she felt much better.

Eventually, the party died down, and most ponies went home. Finally, only the three siblings and Rainbow Dash remained.

Dash looked around. The place was empty. She had wanted to spend some time alone with Static, but no such luck. She looked at the fake watch on her foreleg.

"Time for me to go.." She said, focusing on the one spot a watch would be if she owned one.

Finally, they were alone. Octavia and Pinkie were chatting away about music and parties or something. Static noticed the mess, and, deciding it was not _his _fault it was there, turned to leave as well.

"Nice seeing ya, Octavia." He said as he walked out the door.

Octavia looked up with her piercing purple eyes. They were not unlike Rainbow Dash's, but had the twinkle of someone who had read all there life.

"Bye, Static.." She trailed off as he flew away.

Pinkie had stopped talking.

"Octy, you're going to get used to him _real _soon!" She said cheerily.

She sighed.

"I hope so.."

* * *

><p>Static stretched his legs out on the comfy sofa in front of his warm fireplace. <em>Ahh. Peace and Quiet...<em>

As if Celestia had a problem with Static Electric getting Peace and Quiet, Dash crashed through the roof, once again.

Static popped up, his immediate fright going away when realising who it was.

"You _do _know there's a door, right?" He said, a look of almost disgust on his face.

Rainbow chuckled as she picked herself up.

"Well, we were interrupted earlier..." She began.

"Oh, so you just wanna see downstairs again?"

"Well, I did want to see _you..._" She trailed off.

Static got up from his couch again and walked downstairs with the blue mare. She flew back over to the wonderbolts insignia on the wall.

"Whaddya think we should do with all this stuff?" She finally said.

"Well.." He yawned. "We could just give it back to them.."

Dash threw him a dirty look.

"Look, it's _ours _now, and I intend to keep it that way!"

"Suit yourself." He yawned again.

* * *

><p>That night Rainbow Dash had a dream. She was flying through a haze, the dream was unclear in the beginning, as most are. She flew continuously through the haze trying to find somewhere safe to land.<p>

Then, a giant wonderbolts insignia came out of the mist directly at her. She dodged it, and, fortunately, there was a ledge for her to land on. She did, and as soon as she set a hoof on the ground, Spitfire came from the other side of the haze.

"It's ours..." She said in a moony voice.

"Give it BACK!" She hissed the last word and threw herself at Rainbow.

She woke with a fright and looked around. She was in Static's apartment, him fast asleep on the couch. She had somehow wondered over to the bed. She looked over.

11:38.

Why was _he _asleep?

As if on cue, he woke with a start and looked up. He was still in his apartment. Good.

He looked around the room and noticed Rainbow Dash getting out of his bed.

"So what happened last night...?" He trailed off.

"You were so tired I had to drag you up the stairs." She said, finally remembering.

_Good. Nothing had happened between them._

* * *

><p>Octavia was milling about the kitchen, preparing lunch. They were going on a picnic today. Apparantly, Pinkie's schedule was always this crowded. Her's had been much worse. She was glad it didn't apply to her anymore.<p>

She put the final sandwich into the basket, which she had painstakingly assembled as neatly as she could. She didn't think twice about how all the chefs she had met were unicorns.

She left the basket on the countertop and looked out the window. Same birds, same trees. It was nice here. Not like the big city, where getting peace and quiet were more rare than getting a love letter from Daft Pony.

Enough about that. Octavia picked up the basket in her teeth and set off to the park, where the picnic was being held. As she crossed the street, she was suddenly blinded by the trotting of hooves and the flapping of wings. A carriage had landed in front of her, and who should step out but DJ Pon-3?

Octavia almost dropped the basket. The DJ was the most popular in Equestria, somepony everypony wanted to meet. And now she was here! Octavia was filled with joy.

But before the DJ could take a second glance at her, she was surrounded with cameraponies trying to get a shot.

Octavia sighed.

Another day.

She continued on her walk to the park.

* * *

><p>Pinkie bounced along the grass and layed down on the blanket that had been set out by Apple Jack. Rarity was looking for something in her bag, Twilight was chatting to Fluttershy, and Apple Jack was wondering where Octavia was.<p>

Eventually she came along, her head low, deep in thought. She sat down the basket, but still looked glum, for that was how she always thought.

Apple Jack looked over.

"You alright, Octavia?" She said in her heavy accent.

Octavia looked up and immediately put a grin on.

"Yes, I was just thinking.." She trailed off.

Pinkie Pie sat down next to her sister and nuzzled her.

"Oh, Octy, what's wrong?" Asked the little pink pony.

"I saw DJ Pon-3.." She trailed off.

All of the ponies mouths dropped open.

"What? When?" Asked Rarity.

"Just this morning, she was getting out of her carriage.."

Everypony was still shocked.

"What'd she say?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Nothing, I don't think she noticed me.." Said Octavia, her head pointed down.

"What's she doing in Ponyville?" Asked Twilight Sparkle to nopony in particular.

Everypony shrugged.

Octavia still felt a little glum though. Pinkie's perky personality quickly put an end to this, however.

"Well, we are on a picnic aren't we?" She asked finally, taking off the blanket that covered the basket.

* * *

><p>The DJ walked down the street, trying not to be noticed. Her real name was Vinyl Scratch, but she had taken the stage name of DJ Pon-3. She was tired of mobs of paparazzi. However, her faithful bodyguard had herded them off, and he was now guarding the carriage.<p>

Where was that celloist? She needed her for a new album she was making, involving a cello solo. She had asked one of the top music critics, Beat Drop, and he had recommended this one.

_Octavia._

What a wierd name.

This was business, however. Her business was music.

She had been fascinated by heavy beats ever since she was a philly, and had composed her first school's play.

That was the past. This was the present.

When you're a DJ, the only thing that matters is the present.

At least, that's what the other DJs often told her. However, she had always wanted to slow down and take it easy.

No such luck.

Then, smash!

The ponies glasses fell off, revealing her red eyes.

Static looked up. Who was this?

His mouth nearly dropped open.

DJ Pon-3?

"Excuse me.." He began.

Vinyl Scratch looked up into the colt's deep gray eyes. She was a little mesmerized. They were so.._deep._

And Static looked back. Into her red eyes. Those tired red eyes. He couldn't tell if they were bloodshot. They probably were.

Maybe that's why she wore glasses.

Vinyl Scratch immediately bent down to get her glasses, but Static had picked them up.

"Thanks.." She said in a soft voice.

"Name's Static. Static Electric." He had heard that line in a movie.

"Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch." She replied, also having seen the spy thriller, she knew the star of it. He was old now.

"Nice to meet you..." Trailed off Static.

"So, uh..What are you doing in our little town?" He asked, attempting to break the silence in the street. She hadn't attempted to walk off, still mesmerized by this colt's grey eyes.

"Looking for..Octavia.." She said, still in a trance.

"Octavia? I know her."

Vinyl smiled a little smile.

"Here, follow me." Static turned around and the DJ followed her.

* * *

><p>The mares were still wondering what the DJ was doing here.<p>

"Maybe she's putting on a big party!" Suggested Pinkie Pie.

Just then, Static came over the little knoll behind them.

"Hey, Static.." Began Rainbow Dash, but immediately noticed the other mare behind him.

"Everypony.." He said grandly. "This is Vinyl Scratch, or DJ Pon-3."

The wild maned unicorn stepped out from behind the colt.

She was a little shy. It was easy meeting big celebrities, not small town ponies.

But nopony noticed. They were all mesmerized.

Octavia deep purple eyes stared into those purple glasses. And behind the glasses, Vinyl stared right back. _So this was Octavia._

"Pleasure." She finally said, proceeding slowly down the knoll.

She sat down at the picnic as if these mares were her life long friends.

Everypony else was still shocked. Even Rainbow Dash.

She had met the wonderbolts. But not the greatest DJ in Equestria, perhaps of all time.

Octavia, surprisingly, was the first to ask a question.

"Hello. May I ask what you are doing here?" She asked in her high society voice. Sometimes she hated herself for only knowing how to speak like this.

Vinyl looked over.

"You." She said in the opposite of the tone she had expected. It had made it sound like _you, _like they were long lost sisters.

Octavia was taken aback. Everypony was. What was a celebrity doing in their small town, looking for a mare they barely even knew.

Static had invited himself to the party and was now lying on the grass, blowing the hair from his mane out of his eyes. He was bored with this lengthy conversation, where each question took an hour to ask.

Octavia got up and went over to shake the pony's hoof.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, ya see, I'm putting together this new album, and I need a good large stringed pony like you for it." The night life had made her speaking voice rather low in the daytime because she often had to shout at night.

"Well, we better get started." Said Vinyl finally, getting up.

"Oh, I must get my cello.." Said Octavia.

"Good point."

They sat off for Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>Octavia had her cello on her back and they were heading for the studios at the other end of town.<p>

Vinyl Scratch had insisted on using magic to carry it, but, no, Octavia could manage.

They chatted along the way about music.

They immediately recognized their differences.

Octavia constantly called the kind of music Vinyl was making was 'loud' and 'disorderly.'

Instead of being insulted, the white unicorn just laughed.

"You've been with that high society hay for too long, Octy!"

Why was she calling this earth pony 'Octy'?

They barely even knew each other.

Oh well, she was a celebrity.

They finally reached the studios, where her body guard was waiting.

"Ms. Scratch.." He said in a salute.

"_Adese._" She joked.

Octavia had to chuckle.

They reached studio 6, and Octavia was happy to get that heavy cello off her back. She sat on the floor, tired as a dog.

The DJ's stuff was already set up around the room, an electric keyboard, loud boomboxes, and a microphone set up for Octavia's cello.

"Alright, let's get started."

* * *

><p>8 hours, about 2 dozen coffees, 12 breaks, and a handful of breath mints later, both ponies were exhausted.<p>

"How far have we progressed in the song?" Asked Octavia.

Vinyl looked up.

"Uhh...45 seconds."

"And how long is it?"

"7 minutes."

Octavia groaned.

"Hey, don't worry Octy, we'll be through before you can say 'Celestia'."

Octavia hadn't commented once on Vinyl constantly calling her Octy. She liked the DJ. She was not like some of the other celebrities Octavia had met.

Vinyl Scratch had met alot of these kinds of ponies. High society, classy, rude. Octavia didn't fall under any of those designations.

Under her tough, outer, high society skin she liked to party just like any other pony. She just needed to be cracked.

"Octy, you gotta stop talking like that." Said Vinyl.

"Like what?"

"Like _that. _You can't be seen with me if you act all high society. Only around Fancy Pants should you act like that."

"Seen with you?" Asked Octavia quizzicly.

"Well, _duh. _I didn't travel all the way here from Phillydelphia for my health, did I?"

Octavia almost squealed. She was going to be seen with her idol!

The DJ looked at the clock on the wall. 11:48.

"Well, I better be getting home.." Said Vinyl Scratch, getting up from her position on the floor.

She was stopped by a hoof.

"Thank you.." Trailed off Octavia.

"For everything."

Vinyl stared back into those penetrating deep purple eyes from behind her glasses.

The experiene was never enough. She always had to just look one more time.

After a brief pause, she finally said "No problem."

They both went their seperate ways, Octavia back to Sugarcube Corner, Vinyl to her hotel.

Pinkie had been, well, Pinkie, and Octavia barely got any sleep.

She woke up at around 10:00, poured herself some coffee, wondering where her sister got the time to make it, and started on the trek to the studioes.

Vinyl Scratch was already there, figuring out a few notes on her electric keyboard.

"Hey, Octy." She said as Octavia walked in.

Octavia had to move gracefully, even though she was very tired.

In her many performances, she was almost never sitting, and had mastered the art of standing in one spot for a very long time.

"Hey, Octy, you coming to the premiere tonight?"

Octavia was a little taken aback.

"Premiere of what?"

"Well, Muze of course."

Muze? She had heard Muze's music, and liked it. Alot.

"Really?"

"Well, you _are _making an album with me, aren't you?"

Octavia looked down at the floor.

"Well, it's only _one _album.."

Vinyl almost laughed.

"You think I'm just going to make _one _album with you?"

Octavia looked up.

"With all that raw talent, I would be a foal to not make _six _albums with you."

Octavia was taken aback.

"Are you joking?"

"Octy, would I joke with you?"

Octavia blushed.

"Of course I'll come."

* * *

><p>The lights were darkened, the stage was set.<p>

The band Muze, in their dark leather jackets, came out onto stage, even though no one could see them.

Octavia, dressed in nothing except her usual bow tie, sat, her eyes glued on the stage that she couldn't see.

She whispered to Vinyl.

"Are they coming on soon?"

Vinyl just looked back, wearing her usual purple glasses, and chuckled a little bit.

"Well, duh..."

Suddenly, light filled the theatre.

The lead singer grabbed the microphone as his musicians played a heavy rock solo.

When he finally started singing, his words were not very easy to understand, at least to Octavia, who wasn't used to songs with words.

Vinyl just bobbed her head, like she usually did.

She noticed Octavia's expression and whispered to her.

"Don't you like 'Supermassive Black Hole'?" She asked quietly.

Octavia closed her eyes and nodded her head.

The heavy rock beat hurt her ears a little bit, but she didn't mind. She was with her idol. What could make this night better?

About 2 hours later, the show was over.

The afterparty had begun though.

* * *

><p>Spitfire smiled.<p>

In front of her was her favorite DJ, DJ Pon-3.

"Sooo, DJ, what's new?" She asked in her smooth Wonderbolts voice.

Being the leader, she often had to speak at public events, and had fine tuned her voice for speech.

"Name's Vinyl.." She trailed off.

Vinyl was still blushing, never having met the Stunt Team, much less their leader.

"Vinyl?"

"Vinyl Scratch. DJ Pon-3s my stage name." She hurriedly explained.

Spitfire chuckled again.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I've never met a big time musician."

Right about then, Octavia wondered up to the bar that the two celebrities were at.

Spitfire turned to the bartender as she approached.

She placed her order, and the bartender wondered off to fill it.

Octavia was now standing right next to Vinyl Scratch.

"Who's this?" Asked Spitfire smoothly.

Octavia nearly fainted when she saw who it was.

_Spitfire._

She never thought she would meet the leader of the best flying team in Equestria.

Vinyl placed a hoof around her and introduced her.

"Spitfire, this is Octavia, the best celloist in Equestria." She said proudly.

Spitfire smiled a big smile. Octavia noticed her orange eyes. They were not as deep as hers.

She had come to a conclusion.

The nightlife made the deepness in your eyes dissapear.

To be a celebrity, your eyes had to be able to hide something.

Spitfire stared back into Octavia's purple eyes.

_Those _were eyes. They were even unlike Soarin's.

In those eyes, she could see pain and pleasure at the same time.

It was an amazing experience.

So amazing, Spitfire forgot to say anything.

She just stared into Octavia's eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Uhh..Spitfire?"

Spitfire snapped back to reality.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you.." She trailed off, trying not to get caught under the spell of Octavia's eyes.

The bartender had returned and 3 light brown cups of liquid were sitting in front of the trio. Spitfire quickly downed her drink, almost spilling it on her flight suit, Vinyl Scratch took the time to taste it, and Octavia barely sipped it. She had never really liked alcohol.

The feeling of the cold liquid running down her throat soothed Spitfire. She had had a long day, and was very tired. She didn't even want to come to the opening, but the Muze's lead singer had requested it, and she just _had _to make an appearance.

Octavia was still wondering why Spitfire was so mesmerized by her eyes. They were just.._eyes._

Spitfire swallowed. "I-I have to go..." She said shakily. That drink was strong.

Spitfire hurried away to find the other wonderbolts.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, the song recording went off without a hitch.<p>

But every day, Octavia would notice Vinyl being mesmerized by her eyes...

Octavia was finding Ponyville nicely, and had made the decision to move there.

For only a few bits, she rented the apartment above Mr. Breezy's fan shop, and found it to be very nice.

An old worn sofa sat in front of a comfortably furnished fireplace, along with a recliner and a rug. The kitchen area was okay, the floors were linoleum, and there was a small bedroom in the back of the building which faced into the alley behind the fan shop.

The place was very nice, and Octavia settled in comfortably.

* * *

><p>Dash and Static had been trying for days to figure out what to do with all this old Wonderbolts stuff. More than once, Dash had tried some of it on, including the old flight suits and goggles. She giggled in joy each time she found that one fit.<p>

The thought of giving them to the Wonderbolts was still in the back of Static's mind.

Dash hadn't exactly thought about the issue. She wasn't a thinker.

So, every day, when Dash went home, and sometimes, when she didn't, Static would mumble "_Another Day.."_ under his breath.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Vinyl Scratch could not figure this out.<p>

She had gone to the library on one of the few days she wasn't recording.

Twilight had been organizing books.

"Ancient Spellcasting, that goes in..Magic!" She said happily.

Spike was snoozing upstairs when the DJ walked in.

As soon as Twilight realized who it was, every single book in the room that wasn't shelved dropped to the floor.

"D...D...DJ Pon-3?" Twilight had never met a celebrity besides Princess Celestia.

Vinyl blushed. "Please, it's Vinyl Scratch."

She held out a hoof, and Twilight shook it.

"How can I help you, Ms. Scratch?"

With this, Vinyl had to burst out into laughter.

"You sound like Octy!" She cried.

It was Twilight's turn to blush.

After Vinyl had stopped laughing, she straightened herself up and made her request.

"Do you have any books on the magic of eyes?"

Twilight was a little shocked by the request.

"_Eyes?" _

Vinyl sat down. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, you know Octavia?"

Twilight nodded timidly.

"Well, everytime I look in her eyes there's this kind of..._magic..._"

Twilight scrunched up her face in thought.

Then she remembered.

"Ooh! I think I know what you're talking about." She walked over to a pile of books, and used her horn to instantly find "The hidden universe in our eyes!"

"It's a very old copy, but I'll let _you _borrow it."

Vinyl blushed a little bit.

"Thanks, Twilight."

Twilight had to stop herself from squealing in joy. _She _knew _her _name!

Vinyl put the book into her saddlebag and walked back to her hotel room.

A few hours later, she had a basic understanding of the magic of eyes.

She learned how it was gained, and how you could lose it.

She wanted to gain some.

There was an experimental spell scribbled into the book, and she had decided to try it. Any spell was better than no spell.

She performed the spell, and _WHAM! _She blacked out.

* * *

><p>Next day, Vinyl Scratch awoke on her floor. Her head was swimming.<p>

She struggled up and wondered to the mirror.

She almost fainted again.

Her eyes weren't red. They were green.

And now they were yellow.

Now purple.

Now blue.

Now red.

And the cycle repeated itself.

She almost wanted to cry, but she had to record today.

Vinyl hastily put on her glasses and hurried to the recording studio.

* * *

><p>Octavia had been there early. It was now noon, and she was beginning to get worried about the unicorn when she trotted in.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, I just hit my head.." And she trailed off.

"No problem." Replied Octavia.

They got to work, and a few hours later, Vinyl had still managed to keep her glasses on.

Then, towards the end of the 7th hour, Octavia was carrying her cello across the room and bumped into Vinyl, knocking her glasses to the other side of the room.

She went to retrieve them, but Octavia beat her to it.

"Here you..." She had looked into Vinyl's eyes, and she, too, almost fainted.

There was a long pause.

"...Octy?"

"Vinyl...Your...e-eyes..." Said Octavia dreamily.

Vinyl Scratch felt like bursting into tears again.

"What'd you _do _to them?"

Vinyl sighed and layed down on the floor. She told her how she had seen the deepness in Octavia's eyes and had wanted it, too.

"Oh, we simply must get you to see Twilight Sparkle! She'll know what do."

The DJ felt a little glum about asking the purple unicorn for help again.

That didn't stop Octavia. In no time flat, they were at the library.

Twilight looked deep into Vinyl's ever changing eyes. They weren't at all different from when she had seen her yesterday except for, of course, the constant color changes.

She turned away from the two.

"It's only a temporary spell..."

"It should wear off in a few days." She said, turning back around.

Vinyl looked worried.

"What should I do until then?"

"Just keep your glasses on."

"Okay.." Said Vinyl, still unsure.

Once they had left, Twilight went back to her books.

"I need to find that spell.."

* * *

><p>Spitfire was at the same scene she had been a few weeks earlier; At a bar, sitting next to her favorite DJ.<p>

She smiled as the bartender came back with their drinks.

The event was an opening for Daft Pony, and the group was signing autographs in the other room.

"Well, it's looks like we're here again.." Said Spitfire smoothly.

"Yeah.." Chuckled Vinyl, sipping her drink.

She was still worried some other celebrity would find out about her eyes.

Vinyl had heard of something called the placebo effect. If you believed something happened, it would.

Well, now she definately felt it was real.

A waiter who had been serving drinks tripped on a wine glass, and a champange glass flew up in the air and hit Vinyl Scratch over the head, knocking off her glasses, throwing them out of her reach.

Before she could stop herself, she looked at Spitfire.

The first thing Spitfire noticed was her eyes.

They.._changed colors._

That was..AWESOME!

Spitfire looked a little stunned.

"Your eyes.."

Vinyl quickly reached for her glasses, but a hoof prevented her from putting them on.

"They're..._amazing._" She said at last.

Scratch forced her glasses on and got up from her seat, hurried to find Octavia, leaving before she could ask questions.

In the carriage on the way home, Vinyl explained.

"What was _that _all about?"

"My glasses fell off."

"So?"

"I just can't let _Spitfire _see me like that."

Octavia looked into Vinyl's glasses.

"It's not ugly...It's..._amazing.._" She said before she could stop herself.

Vinyl looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah...No other pony has eyes that _change..._"

Vinyl nudged her glasses off, almost without thinking.

Her eyes were still going crazy.

Then, before Octavia could stop herself, she nuzzled the DJ.

Vinyl was a little shocked. She didn't think that Octavia liked her. Then again, she didn't show much emotion.

Vinyl threw her forelegs around Octavia. It had been forever since she had been loved. At least, on a personal level.

Octavia looked up.

Vinyl looked back down at her.

"Do...Do you.._like _me, Octy?"

Octavia looked down, then back up.

"Well, of course I _like _you.."

"No, I mean.._like _like me." Said Vinyl definatively.

Octavia looked down again.

"Yeah..." She trailed off.

Vinyl was filled with joy.

"_Really?" _She wanted to be sure.

Octavia looked back up.

"Of course, Vinyl. You're my hero.." She trailed off again.

Vinyl continued hugging the grey earth pony. They were together. That was all that mattered to the DJ.

* * *

><p>Vinyl Scratch had enjoyed her stay in Ponyville.<p>

So much, in fact, she decided to move there for a few months, much against the will of her manager.

Vinyl moved into Octavia's now well-furnished apartment, and the two's relationship made the papers.

With the greatest DJ in perhaps all of Equestria living in her apartment, Octavia quickly became popular.

One particular day, she had just had lunch with Lyra and Bon Bon, discussing music and other things.

She wondered home, climbed the back stairs of the fan shop, and reached her apartment.

It had gotten a makeover, courtesy of Vinyl Scratch, and autographed posters of different music groups hung around the walls.

Vinyl's DJ equipment was set up in an unused room of the apartment, and she was there now.

"Hey, Tavi!" She said as Octavia walked in.

Vinyl had taken to calling her Tavi to avoid confusion when around Pinkie.

Octavia's cello was resting against the wall, waiting to be taken out.

Octavia walked over to wipe off the dust.

She noticed the case was open, and the cello was missing!

"Vinyl, have you seen my cello?"

"Speaking of that, how do you play these things?"

Octavia burst into Vinyl's room, and found her trying to play the large instrument.

"Vinyl!"

"What? I was coming up with somethin' on the guitar and I thought this would go well with it, and you weren't here, so I had to-"

But Octavia put a hoof on her mouth to tell her to stop.

Vinyl's glasses were flipped up, revealing her red eyes.

Octavia gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Vinyl chuckled.

"And you're playing it all wrong." Continued Octavia, positioning herself around Vinyl, her forelegs guiding the unicorn's.

Scratch wasn't really listening, just enjoying the soft touch of her marefriend.

Eventually, Octavia released Vinyl from her embrace and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Vinyl followed her.

"Hey, Tavi, you ever learn the electric guitar?" She said, putting emphases on guitar.

"No, why?"

"Well, why don't I show you?"

Octavia followed her marefriend into the room she was in moments before, and Vinyl gave the earth pony her sleek red guitar.

Octavia put the strap around her neck with a hoof, and stood on her hind legs, as instructed by Vinyl.

"Okay, now you strum it like this.." Said Vinyl, demonstrating with her hoof.

Octavia did as demonstrated, and a loud sound came out of the bass that was on the floor.

"There ya go!"

Octavia chuckled.

"It's not that hard to learn..."

"Not if you play the _cello_..."

Vinyl's glasses were still up, and Octavia liked it like that.

"You know, you really shouldn't hide your eyes..."

"Yeah, why not?"

"They're _beautiful.._" Octavia trailed off.

Vinyl walked to Octavia, who had put the sleek guitar on the floor, and kissed her on the cheek.

Octavia smiled. It was going to be okay.

_To be continued..._

_**Author's note: **You kind of have to read part 1 to understand this. Just FYI. Anyway, Damn! These things take forever to write...Anyway, tell me what you think. _

_*_**_Renote*: _**_I was torn between Vinyl's eyes and Octavia's eyes, so I just posted both. Tell me which one you like better.._


End file.
